Ebrithil
by KDPWNER
Summary: It has been 10 years since Eragon left Alagaesia to find a home for the riders. For a while there was peace... but now a new evil has been unleashed upon the land, and Alagaesia's last hope to survive lies with the riders. Will Eragon return, can he?
1. A New Beginning

**This is the first chapter in what I think happens after Inheritance in the Inheritance Cycle. It has been ten years since Eragon had to leave Alagaesia, and now he's the Ebrithil. This is my first fanfic so if i'm not that good, give me a break. I would like to dedicate this chapter to 19James92, who helped me get started on my fanfic; thanks bro.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE INHERITANCE CYCLE, CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI DOES. I AM NOT GOING TO WRITE DISCLAIMERS IN EVERY CHAPTER. **

**P.S. I use Italics when a character is speaking with their mind, or thinking to themselves.**

**A page break(the black line) either separates one of my notes at the top and bottom, like this one, or a POV change. I'll usually say who it changes to in the first few ****sentences.**

**Two page breaks signal an update. **

**The answers to a reader's questions will be at the end of the chapter, along with any requests for readers(character ideas ect).**

**PLEASE FAVORITE AND REVIEW WITH ANY HELPFUL IDEAS.**

* * *

**UPDATE: CHAPTER 1 HAS BEEN UPDATED, JUST A FEW CHANGES SUCH AS THE NAME OF THE CITY. READER'S RIDER CONTEST ADDED ****(SEE BOTTOM FOR DETAILS).**

* * *

Eragon sighed at the constant blue of the sea. After sailing for nigh on a month Eragon had quickly fallen prey to the type of boredom one feels when they look at the same landscape for too long. Alagaesia had long disappeared behind them. Being able to see the land of his childhood; where he had lived, loved, and left behind everything he held dear, had comforted him- even if it was only a faint outline on the horizon.

Now that he couldn't see it he felt uneasy and the days aboard the Talita passed slowly. However, the trip had yielded a positive result. He was now a master at the game of Runes, for he had spent many days playing against his elven companions. After having spent so long staring at nothing but sea he was pleasantly surprised when Saphira had contacted him with news of a large island.

_How big is it? _He wondered, knowing that the partner of his mind and soul would hear him.

_See for yourself. _

Eragon's vision shifted, the blue of the sea becoming more prominent, until he was looking through the eyes of his majestic dragon. His sense of smell was enhanced, the scent of the salty sea water overriding that of the others. He also tasted the hint of burnt meat, nearly gagging on the taste of the remnants of Saphira's last meal. She directed his sight with her thoughts until he was looking at an enormous island that was at least thrice the size Vroengard, if not more. He could not make out much from how high Saphira was flying, but he knew that they would reach it soon.

"What are you looking at?"

Eragon pulled out of Saphira's mind as he looked to his right side. He was surprised to see Blodhgarm smiling at him. He was well aware of the elf's strength and grace, traits that he himself had acquired after the Agaeti Blodhren. Even so Blodhgarm was one of the most skilled of his race. Over the course of their journey they had become close friends, helping each other overcome their grief of leaving behind their homeland.

"Saphira just found an island." Eragon stated

"And?" Blodhgarm leaned forward

_We might be able sleep on solid ground tonight. _Saphira said, projecting her thoughts to all the elves

They broke out smiling knowing that their long journey was at an end.

The next morning Saphira and Eragon explored the island. It was much larger than Vroengard. There were mountains on the eastern shore, though they could not compare with the size of the Beor Mountains. There was also a large forest near the southern shore. The rest of the island was made up of large, sprawling plains which teemed with large herds of gazelle, deer, and oxen.

_Now those would make for a fine hunt! _Saphira had said

The next day they began the difficult task of creating a home suitable for the next generation of dragon riders. Finding food wasn't a problem for there were small gardens on the deck of the Talita, allowing them to focus full heartidly on their task. But they had found a problem. The stone blocks which they were going to use to build the large buildings were too heavy for Saphira to carry herself, which angered her to no end. As a result they had to use magic to transport the blocks where they wanted to. Even with the help of the Eldunari they could only do so much in one day. Every other day they gave the Eldunari a break and worked on making furniture, cabinets, rugs and other things needed in a proper household.

10 Years Later…

Eragon slowly woke to the morning light seeping in through the window to his left. As he sat up on the bed he looked around at the large room. The walls were a deep color of red, giving the room a warm feeling. The dark, stone floor was mostly covered by an intricate rug. A simple writing desk was pushed up against one corner of the room laden with quills, parchment, and ink wells. The bed he lay on was simple the only decorated part of which was the frame that had a carving of two dragons breathing fire at each other. There was one door on the right that led to a corridor which led to a winding staircase. On the left was a teardrop shaped opening closed with a cloth screen. It was much like that of the one in the tree house Eragon had stayed in when they visited Ellesmera. It led to a balcony where a cushioned bowl was set into the stone, Saphira's bed.

Various fairths decorated the room, each displaying a person that he cared for. Roran sitting with his wife and new born daughter, Murtagh sitting upon Thorn, brandishing Zar'roc in the air. Oromis and Glader on the Crags of Tel'naeir, Brom staring at a fire's withering flames and smoking his pipe; the smoke changing to green. The fairth Oromis had given him of Selena in a beautiful garden, Orik sitting upon his throne in Tonjheim. Finally, Eragon's eyes fell to the one fairth that meant most to him. It was bigger than the rest, and was placed opposite his bed. Upon the slate was a picture of Arya riding Saphira, a nimbus of green energy around one of her hands. Fire sprawled out the corners of Saphira's mouth as she dived down toward the viewer. Behind them were the pieces of the breaking Isidar Mithrim, The Star Sapphire, suspended in midair.

As he continued to gaze at the fairth Eragon felt an ache deep in his chest.

_Good morning, little one. _Saphira yawned

At the sound of Saphira's voice Eragon roused himself, realizing that he had started to get carried off. He got up and walked out onto the balcony. The building that he stood on was the keep where the riders and elves rested, and was easily one of the largest buildings. The higher up you climbed the bigger the balconies got, for the larger dragons. The first floor was actually just one giant room that they used as a dinning hall, and was big enough for several dragons to fly in. As he gazed at Saphira he took note of how much she had grown the past decade. She was easily twice the size she had been when they arrived, and they already had to move up to the third level of the building. They would have to move again soon.

_Good morning, Saphira_ Eragon replied

He walked up and sat next to her, each of them enjoying each other's company. Then Eragon realized that his stomach had started to rumble.

"I'm hungry." Eragon said out loud, and then telepathically to Saphira he said _Do you have to hunt today?_

_Yes it is likely I will be gone for a few hours, seeing as I will have to teach the young hatchlings how to properly find updrafts so they don't alert their prey by the flapping of their wings._

_Luckily that isn't a problem for you is it? _Eragon asked, nodding to the enchanted ring Orik had given Saphira.

_Fortunately not _Saphira said while making a rock grinding sound deep in her throat. Eragon identified the sound as laughter.

_Good, shall we head to the dining hall?_

_Yes_

Eragon went back inside and pulled on leggings and a black tunic embroidered with golden thread, buckled on Brisingr, and slid Aren onto the third finger of his right hand. After strapping his legs to the saddle Saphira jumped off the balcony and glided in circles until they reached the ground.

They both walked in through the large doors, which weighed almost nothing despite being large enough for two fully dragons to walk in abreast, and greeted the elves who were cooking today. After Eragon had gotten his meal of eggs, bacon, bread, and cheese he sat down with Saphira. She was still laughing about how he had to practically wrestle the bacon from the elves, who tried to give him other vegetarian options.

Since none of the apprentices where awake yet Eragon and Saphira decided to take a morning flight. As he gazed over the land Eragon felt an enormous sense of pride. What they beheld was a city so large and magnificent that it even put Vroengard to shame. At a first glance no one would realize that the buildings were placed with defense as a top priority, the keep and buildings where they kept the eggs in the center of the city, with elves in watch towers surrounding the entire city. After what had happened to Vroengard no one was willing to take any chances. Eragon, Blodhgarm, and some of the more clever elves had debated the positioning of the city for months, but in the end it was the lead rider who made the choice. He had settled on a large valley covered in plains which rested in between inactive several volcanoes. The weather was tropical all year long and allowed crops to be planted year round. Once the construction of the city had been complete Eragon had spent many a night wondering what to name it. One night when he had been staring at the stars he knew he had found the right name, Evarinya Mor'ranr, which almost literally meant "Star of Peace". He and Saphira were content to fly among the clouds for much longer but after an hour or so Blodhgarm contacted them.

_Shadeslayer, Brightscales the apprentices have awaken and are waiting for you._

_Thank you Blodhgarm, _Eragon said _We will be there shortly._

_Ready? _Saphira asked

_Ready _Eragon replied

And with that Saphira let out a roar and tipped toward the ground in a dive.

_Now what to teach today? _Eragon wondered

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Remember to Fav and Review if you want new chapters. The next chapter probably will come out in three weeks, gonna write some one shots first. I will answer questions about/related to the story, in the next chapter. **

*****NOW ITS YOUR TURN. IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR AN APPRENTICE RIDER, OR DRAGON, THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THE FANFIC JUST GIVE ME A REVIEW WITH THE INFORMATION BELOW*****

**RIDER'S NAME, GENDER, AND RACE**

**DRAGON'S NAME, GENDER, AND SCALE COLOR**

**NAME OF RIDER'S BLADE AND ANY SPECIAL POWERS BLADE MIGHT HAVE**

**ANY BACKGROUND/DESCRIPTION OF YOUR RIDER OR DRAGON. **


	2. Homecoming

**The long awaited second chapter of Ebrithil! Sorry about taking so long, my life has been kind of hectic. With finals, and all I haven't gotten much time to write. But I will try to do better from now on. Enjoy and don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Comment!**

* * *

Four figures stood up as Eragon entered the training grounds. Encircling the war hall, gravel covered the grounds and targets for arrows were situated to the side. The war room was used to store armor, weapons, and saddles. A large map of the island was etched into the dark marble floor.

The apprentices were clearly dazed after their morning training lesson with Blodhgarm, he had been training them in the art of defending their minds, but Eragon knew the elf would not be cruel.

"I hope they weren't too hard on you, Blodhgarm." Eragon said sarcastically

"No not at all." Blodhgarm replied in an equally sarcastic tone

Eragon looked around at the apprentices. They were all able bodied and quick learners. Murtagh had trained the human and Urgal riders; Eragon had thought it unwise for him to teach the Dwarfs after the incident with Hrothgar, while Arya had trained the Elves and Dwarfs. The apprentices had a basic knowledge of magic, swordsmanship, and flying on their dragons before they had made the journey to Evarinya Mor'ranr. It was Eragon's duty to teach them the finer skills of combat, philosophy, anatomy and so much more.

Verdra had been at the island the longest; she had journeyed to Evarinya Mor'ranr in the second year of peace. Standing at five feet tall she had the average height of a dwarf. She never spoke of her past, though Orik and the dwarven clans had assured Eragon she was true of heart. That had been enough for him, though he did occasionally wonder why her silver female dragon had decided to name herself Ilumeo; truth in the ancient language.

Dazhgra had arrived two months later. He had given them quite a fright by flying behind clouds with his grey male dragon, Galzgra, and then diving down at them. He was all that Eragon had hoped for in an Urgal. He was fierce in battle and found it hard not to use his horns; it became such a problem that Eragon had told him to block the tips of his horns with magic when they sparred. Went at peace Dazhgra was more kind and compassionate than any Urgal that Eragon had ever met. Dazhgra had learned quickly, due to his time as a shaman in his tribe and then later as a magician in the Varden.

Dusan and Alanna had arrived at the island just a year earlier. They had surprised Eragon; he had still remembered seeing them as children, curious to the forging of his sword. Now adults they were faster and stronger than the other apprentices but at times too sure of themselves, a trait that was taken advantage of when sparring. Alanna was bonded to Acheron, a black dragon with golden eyes, and Dusan to Istilari, a scarlet female dragon with red eyes. Both of them harnessed the power of their ancient race with deadly precision.

"Dusan and Alanna, you two will go meditate by the beach." Eragon told them

"Again?" They groaned in unison

"Yes, you can stop when you hear all."

At those words Eragon remembered how he had struggled with the same task himself, all those years ago.

"Verdra and Dazhgra, there isn't much left for you to learn so you will practice aerial combat. Saphira is waiting outside with the other dragons."

Both Dwarf and Urgal beamed at the reminder that their training was nearing its end, and looked forward to the privileges of becoming riders in full. Eragon, Dazhgra, and Verdra had just exited the training grounds when an elf ran up to Eragon. As he neared Eragon saw that it was Nari.

"Shadeslayer, Roran Stronghammer requests an audience." Nari said

Eragon thanked him and then addressed the apprentices.

"I am terribly sorry but I must go." Eragon apologized "Try sparring with Lifaen, teach him a thing or two."

During their flight over Eragon couldn't help wondering what the elves had felt urgent enough to interrupt his lessons. As Saphira landed on the balcony Eragon jumped off and undid the cloth portal so she could be part of the conversation.

As he walked in Saphira snaked her head after him. On one of the large scrying mirrors above his desk was a picture of Roran.

"Hello, cousin." Eragon said as he looked down at the table in the middle of the room. He was surprised to see that Roran was not anywhere near Carvahall, he was on the eastern shores of Alagaesia.

"Eragon, hello…um I am in need of your assistance."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"It's Ismira, she's-

Before he could finish a girl's voice interrupted him. "Look Uncle!"

A 10 year old girl ran into his view. She had fiery red hair, just like her mother's, and brown eyes like her father's. But what caught his attention was what she was holding, a baby dragon's copper form sleeping in her arms. Its scales were incredibly bright and reflective, almost like metal.

"Oh, I see."

"He hatched a fortnight ago."

"Well once your done training with Murtagh, you'll be able to come to the island."

As Roran walked back into view he said "No, Eragon I need you to come here. Carvahall was visited by some elves once news of Ember spread."

Eragon assumed Ember was the dragon in Ismira's arms.

"I didn't think anything of it, until one night Katrina told me she overheard the elves planning to kill Ismira and kidnap Ember. So we left immediately, but they followed us. They can't be that far behind, Eragon we need your help!"

Eragon was speechless. _Why would elves want to kill a dragon, not to mention that Ismira is only a girl._

_No matter what kind there are those with darkness in their hearts. _Saphira said

_Saphira, how long will it take to get to Alagaesia? _He asked in his mind

_I am stronger than I once was, maybe three days or two if I have the wind behind my wings._

"You can expect us there in two days."

"Make haste, cousin."

After procuring a week's worth of supplies Eragon located Blodhgarm with his mind.

_Blodhgarm, Saphira and I are going to Alagaesia._

_I will watch over the apprentices while you are gone. Take care, Shadeslayer, as well as you, Brightscales._

Eragon was baffled at the elf's acceptance, he hadn't asked why.

After getting buckled into the saddle they were off. The first day of the journey went normally. There was a wind that blew almost every day of the year from the island, not to mention Saphira was much faster now and they made significant progress. On the second day an even stronger wind took up behind them and pushed them even faster, at the end of the day the hazy outline of Alagaesia was visible. Again, Eragon felt the all too familiar tightness in his chest. Just before sunrise the next day Saphira landed on the sandy beaches of Alagaesia.

Eragon jumped off the saddle while Saphira drunk from a stream. She had flown here as fast as she could.

_That was quick, you really have gotten faster. _Eragon complimented

_Thank you._

"Now where are they?" Eragon wondered out loud

Locating them with his mind Eragon walked to find a deserted camp with the fire still burning.

"What in the-

His words were interrupted by a loud exclamation.

"Eragon!"

Eragon turned around to a bear hug by Roran.

"Roran!" Eragon said as he returned the gesture

Roran had a few days of stubble on his cheeks, and his ever present hammer at his side.

"Why were you hiding?" Eragon asked

"The elves! They're close, we saw a few fetching water from the stream yesterday."

"Uncle!"

Eragon looked past Roran to see Ismira standing with Ember in her hands.

"Ismira!" Eragon said happily as she ran up to hug him.

"And who's this?"

"His name is Ember."

Eragon tried to speak to the dragon with his mind, but only caught scattered thoughts and memories."

"He can't speak yet." Ismira explained

Sensing that Ember was embarrassed Saphira lowered her head until it was leveled with his. She nudged Ember with her snout before saying _He will do._

At that moment Eragon sensed something and drew Brisingr.

"What's wrong?" Roran asked

"Someone else is here. Get Ismira and stay behind us." Eragon replied

_Saphira, do you feel that?_

_Yes, someone powerful is coming._

No sooner than she had finished speaking eight elves charged out of the woods, carrying spears and swords. One had on a set of black armor that was so dark it did not even shine.

They slowed down as Eragon lit Brisingr on fire. Saphira roared until they came to a halt ten paces away.

"I don't know why you are terrorizing my family, but know this. I am Eragon Shadeslayer, King Killer and Shurtugal, and I have every intention of protecting them."

The elves looked toward the one wearing the armor.

He sneered before replying "Is that supposed to mean something?"

Eragon was shocked. No one had spoken to him in such a manner since he had slain Galbatorix. It would have been a refreshing change if not for the sound of the elf's voice.

It was not the warm, lilting tones of the other elves Eragon had met. It was cold, menacing and sent a shiver down his spine. That was not the only difference. It was hard to see but instead of the peachy color of the elves' skin it was a pale blue. Eragon doubted Roran could tell the difference.

"Stand down before we kill both you and your pet!"

Saphira let out an ear piercing roar.

_How dare you!_ She snarled to the elf _I will roast you alive! _

Before Eragon knew what was happening two of the elves jumped at Saphira. She blasted them with a gust of flame and crushed another with a swipe of her tail. Eragon rolled under her tail and stabbed a female elf as he got to his feet. Jumping to the side he grabbed a thrown spear out of the air. Turning it around he threw it at its original owner.

With all his training Eragon made short work of the remaining elves. He stood with his sword arm extended as the two halves of his latest kill fell down. First the top, then the bottom. He spun on the last elf standing, the one with the armor.

The elf manifested a great sword and lunged at Eragon.

_How did he do that? _Eragon wondered as he parried the attack

_Be careful, little one, this is no ordinary two-legs._ Saphira said

Jumping forward Eragon back flipped and caught the elf on the chin with his greave, causing him to lose his balance. In mere moments Eragon had the elf disarmed and on the ground.

"Who are you?" Eragon demanded

"My master… has a message… for you." The elf said in between gasps

"What is it?" Roran barked, rejoining them

"The Grey Folk… are coming home."

"What?"

With his dying breath the elf spat at Eragon "You shall all perish."

Roran kicked at the elf's corpse as he started to walk away.

"These weren't elves, were they?" he asked

"What makes you think that?"

"Well I have never seen an elf get a sword out of thin air, and elves don't sound like that.

Eragon thought for a moment.

"I think your right. He mentioned something about the Grey Folk, they were-" Eragon was interrupted by the sound of large wings.

He looked up to see a green dragon flying towards them. He didn't have to read their minds to know that it was Firnen and Arya. Once Firnen landed he bounded to Saphira. Eragon smiled at the dragons, it had been nearly a decade but they clearly still held feelings for each other. He wondered if the rider would be the same.

Dressed in a black vest and leggings Arya looked stunning.

_Eragon, close your mouth._ Saphira said from where she lay with Firnen.

Eragon clamped it shut as Arya walked to them .

"Atra esterni ono thelduin."

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr." He replied

"Un du evarínya ono varda." Arya said, completing the ritual

Roran wasted no time interrupting "Why are there elves hunting down my daughter!" he bellowed

Eragon sucked in his breath. It was not like elves to take insults lightly. Luckily for Roran she seemed completely unfazed.

"Those were not elves." She replied

"Well would you care to elaborate?" Roran asked

"Open your minds and I will show you."

After doing what she said, Arya gave them her memories. Memories of a young group of elves discovering a large number of strange ships to the north, and the following raids on their cities. How they had captured one of the rogue elves who were actually Grey Folk. Then of the many political meetings that followed, the elves trying to choose a course of action. The prisoner had escaped and then the ships not long after. Now the same ships are being sited from all sides of Alagaesia.

After showing them the memories Arya exited from their minds but kept a connection with Eragon, not unlike a friendly touch. Eragon raised a quizzical eyebrow at this, but Arya just gave him a warm smile which succeeded in making his heart skip a beat.

"So these are elves?" Roran asked

"No they're the Grey Folk." Arya replied

"But I thought they were all dead." Eragon interjected

"That is what we thought also, but it appears that they just left."

"Left?" Roran asked

"Alagaesia."

"Are there really other lands?"

"Eragon found an island, didn't he? There must be more."

An uncomfortable silence rooted its way into the conversation. There was only one question that no one wanted to ask.

Finally Eragon decided to ask it "How many are there…. and are they all strong as those." Eragon indicated the Grey Folk bodies by a thumb over his shoulder.

"We don't know. The one we captured took ten elves to subdue… And they barely survived it."

After that comment no one spoke. It seemed as if even the slight wind had stopped.

"Well" Roran said, drawing out the word "It's getting late, Eragon would you stay with us through the night?"

Looking at Arya out of the corner of his eye Eragon said "Defiantly."

Roran and Ismira went to hunt while Eragon and Arya gathered plants and nuts. As Eragon moved to pick a berry from a bush Arya's hand brushed against his. His cheeks flaming red Eragon continued on his way.

Dinner was joyous for Eragon. For the first time in a decade Eragon was physically with his family. Roran and Arya told him stories about Alagaesia, and about their adventures in it. In turn Eragon told them about Evarínya Mor'ranr and the Riders. Ismira showed him a cloak made from the hide of an animal she'd hunted and told him about her two brothers, Garrow and Carn. They laughed and joked until nightfall.

After dinner Eragon decided to keep watch in case more Grey Folk showed up. It was just past midnight before he heard the sound crunching leaves behind him. He didn't bother to move from his spot on the log for he knew who it was, Arya.

She sat by him and for several moments she was silent, as if thinking of what to say.

"You need your sleep, you have just traveled, after all." Eragon said

"So have you." She said

"I'm different now."

"You don't seem different."

To Eragon's complete bewilderment Arya snuggled against his side.

Trying to keep his voice from squeaking Eragon asked "How does being a Queen fare for you?"

"It is difficult. Mostly just the politics, the first week I was so overworked that Fernin had to fly me away to keep me from collapsing."

Eragon inwardly cringed "And to think I complain about teaching four apprentices."

After a while Arya asked "Will you tell me a story, Eragon?"

"About what?"

"Tell me about Evarínya Mor'ranr."

"It's actually the largest in an island chain. There are three other islands; Nome, Sandr, and Forn. The sunsets are majestic and it's always tropical, year round. The ocean close so we do lots of swimming."

Eragon continued to tell Arya about the home of the Riders.

"It sounds beautiful." She told him after finished

"That it is."

Suddenly Arya sat up and placed her hand on his chest.

"Alagaesia hasn't been the same without you…."

She started to move towards him and whispered in his ear. "I've missed you."

Eragon's heartbeat picked up. He didn't know why but he started to slide farther down the log, away from her. He tried to say something but couldn't get words out. He fell of the side of the log and got up. Eragon started to move away, but Arya followed him with a hungry look in her eyes.

His back hit something hard and he turned to see a tree. Arya walked up to him until her breath scorched his neck. She smiled up invitingly at him. This was happening to fast.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat Eragon said words that broke his heart.

"Arya… I can't stay. You know that."

Her smile was replaced by an expression so pained it made his heart ache. She looked away as a single tear fell down her cheek. Brushing it away with his thumb Eragon looked into her eyes and asked her a question he already knew the answer to.

"Will you leave with me?"

When her answer came it was little more than a faint whisper.

"I can't abandon by people, Eragon… you know that."

Holding back his own tears Eragon said "So be it."

Turning around Eragon walked away as fast as he could. Once he was out of ear shot he let his tears fall, but he kept on walking.

_Gah, I'm an idiot! _He thought

After all this time she finally had duplicated his feelings. But they couldn't be together. Their sense of duty to their people was too high. His to the Riders, hers to the Elves. He knew his anger was useless but what was he supposed to feel? He had spent years crying for her. And when he had convinced himself that they could never be, that fate had other plans, she gave him hope again. After all his time spent training his body and mind he would have thought that he could maintain his emotions.

He silently laughed at the idea.

"_Banish these thoughts Eragon; they will only corrupt your soul."_

Startled Eragon stopped walking. He had almost forgotten that he and Saphira had brought Glader to Alagaesia with them. He was hidden within one of Saphira's saddlebags back at the camp.

"_I sense your discontent, but do not be angry at Arya, she is trying her best." _

Shamed, Eragon came to a stop by a stream.

"_I'm not angry at Arya, Ebrithil, I'm… I don't know what I am. I want to be with her, but at times it seems that the world itself does not want it so." _

"_Eragon, you're exaggerating. Male dragons used to have to fly over backwards and more to attract a mate." _

"_It must have been a hilarious sight." _

"_It was, but no matter what race, females need time to choose. Arya is young by elven standards, you even more so, you can only hope that eventually Arya relinquishes the care of her kingdom to another."_

"_It's been ten years!" _

"_Yes, but when you have been alive for centuries it does not seem as long."_

"_By her words it seems she has no intention of giving the crown." _

"_Do not fret Eragon, all things eventually will come to pass."_

"_Thank you, Ebrithil." _

The sun was rising when Eragon walked back to the camp determined, or he was until he got there. Roran and Ismira sat by the fire while Saphira walked around, growling, and she looked as if she was searching for something. When she caught sight of him she lunged and landed a mere pace away from him.

"_What did you do?!" _she yelled at him

"What?" Eragon was so fazed that he spoke out loud.

"_Fernin flew away last night! He said that his Rider needed him!"_

"_They left?"_

Eragon knew Arya would be angry but she left without a goodbye? What was he supposed to do? Abandon the Riders? He could never do that.

Upon seeing the sadness in his mind Saphira calmed down.

"_What happened, little one?" _

Instead of telling her Eragon showed her his memories of last night. Upon their completion Spahira said _"I'm sorry." _

"_It's fine." _

But he knew it wasn't. His heart ached and he couldn't get over last night. What would have happened had he not walked away? Would it have been enough for Arya to give up her crown?

Pushing those thoughts out of his head Eragon walked over to where Roran sat with Ismira in his lap. Scooting her off he stood up to grab Eragon's forearm.

"Will you be leaving now?"

Grabbing Roran's forearm in return Eragon said "Yes."

Roran gave Eragon a bear hug.

"Come back soon, eh? Next time you can come to our hall, we'll have a feast!"

"I'll keep that in mind."

Roran looked troubled so Eragon asked him "Something wrong?"

"I want you to take Ismira with you."

Eragon was speechless.

"Why?"

"She won't be safe while Ember is not strong enough to protect himself. By the sounds of it there are more Grey Folk are coming. I want you to train her, at least until she can protect herself."

Eragon was astounded by how far Roran would go to insure the safety of his daughter.

"Ok."

"Thank y-"

"But let me have the dwarfs give you guards to make sure you get home safe. Do you still have the scrying mirror?"

"Very well." Eragon said ending the conversation with the dwarf mage he had been speaking to.

"Roran, there will be dwarven guards with horses here in one day."

Giving Roran one last hug Eragon waited with Saphira as Roran said goodbye to Ismira. Eragon put Ismira in front of him in the saddle and buckled her legs in the arm buckles. She held Ember in her arms. After strapping himself in they waved to Roran and were off.

Arya woke up and prepared herself for another day of politics. While she at her desk with a jumble of papers, that made no sense to her at all, a miniature ship flew into her room. It was made of woven grass and was highly intricate. It even had sails and benches on the sides. There was also a note attached.

Picking up the note she saw who it was from, Eragon. She felt awful about the way she had left, but by the time she had realized he had already left. Opening up the note she read it to Fernin.

_Dear Arya Svit-konya, _

_ I apologize for the way I acted that night by the campsite… I just did not feel ready for a relationship with someone so beautiful when I knew we would had to go our separate ways. But just as you can not abandon the Alfakyn, I cannot abandon the Riders. But, since you seem in need of a vacation from your duties I and Saphira would like to invite you to visit Evarinya Mor'ranr._

_Love, _

_Eragon Shadeslayer_

Arya smiled at the claw mark next to Eragon's name that must have been Saphira's own stamp of approval. But what had stopped her breathing had been the few last words… _Love Eragon Shadeslayer_. He still felt the same way!

_Can we go? _Asked Fernin

Smiling Arya said _Yes_

* * *

**So did you like it, love it? Comment to let me know. If you have any suggestions I'll be glad to hear them! **


End file.
